It Started With
by KaMiKaZe kOi
Summary: SasuSaku. The worst thing to start a relationship is with a lie. So... Now your partner thinks you are your best friend? Smooth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto! ;D**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Chapter 1: It Started With a Hello.**

**-**

**-**

Sakura sighed in relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Quickly, she stuffed her items into her backpack and combed her fingers through her short, pink locks. She readjusted her uniform and pins on her hair."Fixing yourself for someone, ne Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hinta-chan."

Sakura rubbed her glasses against her skirt as she hastly left the room; Hinata calmly following after her with a playful smile on her face.

"Hmmmmm…"

Rolling her apple-green eyes, Sakura frowned, "You... are becoming more like Ino everyday."

They stopped waiting for the usually late blonde to come out of her classroom.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Both of them turned at the sound of his voice.

Hinata smiled at the fidgeting Sakura, "Hello, Sai."

She smiled a sly smile and decided to leave early. "Well, I have to go guys, see you!"

Quickly, before Sakura could stop her, Hinata walked the opposite way.

_Traitor!_

"Bye Hinata!" Sai said while Sakura sent the girl a glare.

The pink haired girl forced a smile when her current crush turned to face her, "So are you going to log on today?"

"Of course." She relaxed, "after I finish my homework first, I'll log on."

Sai playfully scoffed, "You're such a nerd."

She gave a mock glare. "Haha, very funny." Sakura lightly punched him, "Come on, walk with me to get our violins?"

"Eeh, sorry! I have to—"

"Yo, lovebirds!" A joyful blonde yelled, skipping happily towards them.

She walked the same stride they did once she caught up.

"You know, Ino, ties are supposed to be worn around your neck." Sai reached out to pull her school tie keeping her hair up, but she slapped his hand away.

"Psh. You're just mad I called you guys lovebirds."

Frowning, Sai said, "For the last time, we are not lovebirds."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I was just kidding! And what is up with your hair? It is too neat! I'd ruffle it, but you're too tall." Ino stood next to him to emphasize her height, "what the- I thought I was taller than your shoulder!"

The blonde pouted.

"Ino, did you have sugar today?" The pinkette clucked her tongue and shook her head in a disappointed manner.

"I- you know- hey! Wanna get my violin?" Cutely, Ino pointed at the crowded area.

"You know I always do." Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey, my mom's here, I'll see you guys online kay?" Sai said, looking down at his cell phone and shifting the weight of his violin case.

"Mmmkay, Sai-"

"You didn't get our violins?!" Ino interrupted, arms crossed.

Stare.

Blink.

"Bye!" And he dashed away from the angry girl.

"Ugh! What a jerk!!"

"I know right?" Sakura smiled.

Looking for the right time to barge into the crowd of preteens and teens, Sakura sighed.

"Okay, let's go!"

-

-

Sakura giggled slightly as she watched Ino harass Gaara, who, unfortunately, was shorter than her. Because there were not many people shorter than Ino, she always loved the short ones, as a sibling, of course.

Sakura heard a beep, yelled a farewell to Ino and her friends, then made her way to her ride.

-

-

"Yesss! I'm finally done with my homework." Sakura stretched her arms and reached for her laptop.

"Now, let's see who's online."

_Username__: RaNDoM_BLoSSoM_

_Password__: ********_

**Click. Click. Click.**

Bored, Sakura refreshed the page, waiting for a comment.

Glare. Blink.

"Ugh! I'm going to the parking lot on here!"

_BLOOP!_

RaNDoM_BLoSSoM: Hello random people!

_BLOOP!_

iBAKA: O_o

RaNDoM_BLoSSoM: Whoa, Naruto?! What are you doing here? You STALKER!

iBAKA: I was bored, so long time no talk, sup?

RaNDoM_BLoSSom: Mmm…just bored. Wanna call me?

iBAKA: Sure! Give me your phone number!

RaNDoM_BLoSSoM: Message me!

**Click. Click.**

iBAKA: I got it! It's not working though!

RaNDoM_BLoSSoM: Ugh, then I'll just call you!

**RING RING RING!**

"Hello..?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Ahem? Naruto?" Sakura said, wondering if she dialed the wrong number.

"Yeah! Hi, Saku!"

"Whoa, you sound funny!"

"Ehhh…how's my cousin, Ino?" Naruto asked, not knowing what to talk about.

"She's doing good…" Sakura sighed not liking the awkwardness.

…… Silence came

"Hmm, so do you want to talk to my best friend, Sasuke?"

"Uuuh, why?"

"Because we are both bored." Naruto emphasized his boredom with a sigh.

"Erm…okay?"

Next, Sakura heard buttons being pressed.

"Sasuke, say hi to Sakura!" Naruto introduced.

"Hn. Hello."

-

-

**...To be continued.**

**Please send reviews! We LOVE reviews! (:**

_Hehe. So bold= Jellie_

_And Italics- Yellie_

_Chu gots that? Anways. Yesh. Review pleaseeeeeee. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Naruto characters~**_

**Chapter 2: It Started With a Picture.**

"Erm," Sakura mumbled, "Hi." She nervously weaved her fingers though her tangled locks of hair.

The blond coughed awkwardly. "Ahem. Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, Sakura Haruno." He grinned, "AND Naruto Uzumaki! If, you know. You've forgotten. Which I highly doubt."

Sakura smiled at Naruto's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Nice to meet you," The girl said, "Um. Sasuke."

"Likewise."

For a moment, none of them made a sound, then, he spoke.

"Hey Naruto, what level are you on OakTale?"

"I'm level 53 now!"

"Haha, I passed you then, I'm level 62."

Sakura frowned as the two boys continue to converse. Didn't they know that this was a _three_-way conversation?

"Ahem. I played OakTale before..." She interrupted.

Another tense moment passed between them. Sakura inwardly smacked a hand over her mouth. Why? Why couldn't she just keep to herself? Why did she need to cut in when obviously- Well, to one of them- they didn't want to speak with her.

"Oh really? What level are you?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

Sheepishly, Sakura replied. "Ano... Level 91.."

Silence.

"Oh…" Both boys muttered simultaneously, disappointment coating their voices. Uh... Hello! A _girl _beat them!

"Y-yeah, I've played it three years ago."

She could practically _feel _the awkwardness.

"So," Sasuke continued, "Do you still play?"

"Well, I kinda lost interest because I was tired of leveling up."

"Oh, I see."

Another eerie silence. Crickets could be heard in the background. And because Sakura couldn't bear how awkward the conversation was, she decided to take her leave.

"Uhm, hello, Naruto?" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh, he said he'll be right back." The deepness of Sasuke's voice made Sakura slightly jump.

"Oh, well, I'll uh, call you guys later. I have to uh…" Her green eyes hastily looked around her bedroom, looking for a clue for the reason she could give the boy.

You didn't need to be with Sasuke to know that there was a smirk adorning his face. "Hn, are you tryna make up an excuse to hang up, Sakura?"

"N-no, I just have to," She sighed, before giving a lame, vague excuse. "Erg... go now."

"Haha, I was kidding. If you really dislike talking to me that much, I guess I have no other choice than to let you go."

"It's not like that, Sasuke." Sakura tugged on her hair, feeling somewhat guilty. "I enjoyed talking to you guys."

"_Suuree_, it's okay, I understand..."

"No, really, it's n-"

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Hello?…"

Sakura looked down and noticed that her cell phone was out of battery, she gave a sigh and charged her phone, hoping that he was not angry at her.

Collapsing on her bed, she placed the back of her wrist on her forehead. The other hand moving to place the charging cell phone on her chest, where her fast beating heart was located.

Hours passed and Naruto finally called back…but not with Sasuke.

* * *

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_**Psst, I think I like you…**_

Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Sakura stared blankly at the passing life outside of the window. No. _No_. Do not think about that jerk! Frustrated, she pressed her forehead against the glass. Sai! Not Sasuke. Sai!

Sakura sighed as she grabbed her bag. Kissing her mother's cheek before leaving. The distracted girl slowly made her way toward the school's gate not noticing her best friend calling out her name.

"Sakura... Sakura? _Sakura_!" Long fingers wrapped themselves around the pink-head's wrist, successfully stopping her from bumping into a wall.

Blinking a couple of times, Sakura looked up. "Oh, it's only you." She tilted her head back, looking at her converse, "Good morning, Sai."

"Well, that's not a very good way to talk to your best friend early in the morning." Sai chuckled.

Sakura smiled unenthusiastically. "Sorry, there's just a lot of things going on right now and I don't feel so good."

"Oh," He gave her a concerned look. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"Ah, no," She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm! Ne, ne, could it be that you're worried about me?"

Sai patted Sakura's head and gave her a soft smile.

"…I'm always worried about you."

Sakura quickly turned red and punched her best friend's shoulder. "_Haha._ S-stop joking around, Sai!"

"Ow! What was that for? …and I'm not joking, Sakura. I-"

"GOOOOD MORNING, MY WONDERFUL BEST FRIENDS!"

"G-good morning, Ino-chan."

"Mm, good morning, Ino."

_AWKWARD~_

"Hmm?" The girl eyed the two of them with her sparkling, blue eyes, "This development between you two… OH MY GOSH, SAI! WERE YOU… AND SAKURA…" The blonde pointed at said pink-head, "Oooh!" She gave a suggestive wink.

Sakura shook her head. "W-what are you talking about, Ino-chan? Sai and I were just talking, nothing else."

"Mm, yeah… nothing else." Sai sighed.

"_Okay_," Ino gave them an "I-don't-believe-you" look before smiling widely and grabbing their hands, "Come on! Let's go to class!"

"I'll meet you guys there," Sai glanced at their hands, indicating Ino to let go. "I have to go to the band room first."

She pouted, but nevertheless; Ino released him.

Before they could reply, Sai already started walking away.

"Gee, what's gotten into him?" Ino inquired, huffily moving her bangs away from her face.

"I don't know."

"Whatever~ let's get to class before sensei starts giving us one of those annoying 'You are late' lectures."

"Yuuck!" The roseatte stuck her tongue out in mock disgust, already feeling better, "Mm, I agree, let's go!"

* * *

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

**After school.**

_**RING. RING. RING.**_

_Hmm. Blocked caller?_

"Hello?"

"Hello… do you have a boyfriend?" A guy asked, his voice cracky.

"Uhm, no." Sakura frowned. "Is this a prank caller or something?"

"No, this is uh, Bob."

"Well, _'Bob'_," The roseatte rolled her eyes at the obvious lie, "What do you want from me?"

"I…Want…"

Silence.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Green eyes blinked a few times before realizing that he hung up. "What the? Stupid boys."

_5 mins later._

_**RING. RING. RING.**_

Sakura answered, but this time, she's gonna be the one asking questions.

"Look, if you're trying to be funny, you're not. Now, who is this?"

She heard a chuckle. "This is Naruto. What happened?"

"Naruto?"

"Haha, yeah, Naruto."

"Oh, I'm sorry. There was this prank caller…"

"Oh, haha. Wait, someone else is calling me."

Naruto switched the calls, but what he didn't know is that he made it into a three-way conversation, thus allowing Sakura to hear Naruto and his caller's conversation.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Naruto."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, knowing she heard that voice before.

"Oh hey, Sasuke."

_Sasuke... _Sakura sighed. _Duh_.

"Hey, I just called to say I prank called Sakura, and boy was that fun."

"WHAT? SO THAT WAS YOU?" Sakura bursted in.

"Hm? Naruto, who was that?"

"Sakura? You can hear what we are talking about?"

"Well, no duh! You put us on three-way!"

"Wait, Sakura?"

"Yeah… I think we've established that."

Smirk. "Smooth, Naruto, look what you did. Well, sorry for prank calling you, Sakura. I was uh, bored."

"_Bored_?"

"Ah, heh. Yeah.."

"Hey Sakura, guess what?" Naruto joined.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke likes you~"

"WHAT? I do not!" Sasuke denied. "I don't even know- I mean- _know _her."

Sakura's heart thumped faster.

"Then how about you two getting to know each other better?"

"N-naruto, don't kid around." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm not kidding, Sakura. First, how about showing each others picture to one another?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Sakura, what's your email? I'll send you my picture."

"That's right, be a man Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"Oh, my email's saku_blossom."

"Okay, I'll send you one right now."

_**BLOOP.**_

"I got it."

Sakura opened the mail and saw this cool looking guy. His eyes were a dark obsidian that displayed indifference. He had midnight blue, almost black, strands of hair falling onto his forehead and the side of his face. It was spiked up and it looked like a chicken's arse.

_CRAP!_ Sakura groaned._ He's a cutie!_

"So, when are you going to show me your picture, Sakura?"

Sakura paced back and forth, determining whether to show him a _real _picture or a fake one. She was afraid Sasuke wouldn't like her if he sees a picture of herself. Sakura always thought of herself as 'ugly' thus not having confidence with herself.

_**Click. Click.**_

"Erm… here, it's sending."

"Okay."

"…Did you get it?"

"Yeah… _Wow_, you're beautiful." Sasuke gave a soft laugh.

Sakura's heart pounded hard- because she was nervous or guilty; she couldn't tell. All she knew was that the image she showed him was not her. It was a photo of a random, pretty girl on the internet.

This couldn't end well.

* * *

**TBC.**

**HEY GUYS! Omg, one word for this chapter: FAIL!**

**We felt bad not continuing this story, so here it is for all of you guys to enjoy :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH, our lovely supporters (x**

**Reviews anyone? CLICK IT! Ya know you want to!**

_BLEH! THIS IS NOT A FAiL! ... Is it? And please, Jellie, you've got moi! (Lol you can now tell who is the confident, cocky girl)_

_Just kidding xD_

_Anyways. Edited and revised by me. Probably a fail job as well. Hah. Tell us your thoughts ;P_

_PLEASEEEE?_

_Reviews are much appreciated :)_


End file.
